Sweet Candy
by tortoislume
Summary: Contains some manga spoilers! Make sure you're up to date on the latest arc to ensure you aren't spoiling the story for yourself! Erza's traveling around after Fairy Tail's disbandment. She comes across Crime Sociere, and with them a certain blue-haired mage. Will contain mega smut - be prepared! Not recommended for non-pervs


_**A/N: Hey all, sorry I've been MIA the last while - I've been busy with work+school, both of which require a lot of reading/writing for me, making it tough to want to do it in my free time. Anyway, this here started out as a story for Jerza Week's 'Future' prompt, but then kinda morphed into something completely different that really didn't resemble the prompt at all :p Anyway, prepare for shameless XXX smut, surrounded by at least some semblance of a plot.**_

 _ **For those of you following my story Fate?, don't worry, despite not showing it enough love lately, I am still going to continue writing it - right now I'm just having some issues on deciding how I want it to progress, but it shall be done in due course.**_

 _ **I will be putting up another fic I wrote for Jerza Week (and just didn't finish for an age) soon, so keep an eye out for it. It won't be smutty like this one, but it will contain at least some sexy moments ;)**_

 _ **Without further ado, enjoy!**_

 _ **~Tortoislume**_

* * *

 _I still can't believe that Fairy Tail has been disbanded_ Erza thought sadly. It had been four months already, yet the sting of her family being torn apart was still fresh. She had initially stayed in Magnolia for a few weeks, but after realizing that she needed work to support her sweets addiction, she soon began to travel in search of freelance jobs, hopefully finding some new armor retailers along the way.

Just as she was entering the port city Gallowstown, she heard a loud explosion in the distance. _Great. I didn't even get to check out the candy store I'd read about in Sorcerer Weekly. It's supposed to be the third best in Fiore!_

She began to run quickly towards the noise, noticing a tell-tail cloud of smoke rising from the Northeast. Her cart of baggage weighed behind her as she ran. She soon came to the site of action. Her heart plummeted in horror at the injustice. _THOSE BASTARDS._ Whoever these defilers were, death was far too soft a punishment for their crime. Erza felt on the verge of tears as she looked at the burned and mangled sign saying 'Gwen's Sweet Emporium - the candy you want before you're sent to the gallows' _They destroyed Fiore's #3 sweets shop...it even has an adorable pun on the sign about the town's name...how...how can somebody be so cruel?_

She looked to the right and saw who she was sure were the culprits. She dropped the handle to her cart. They were standing in a circle, cackling in a manner only crooks would. In the middle of them sat two shopkeepers on the ground, one man and one woman. They were both crying.

One of the criminals with spiky brown hair and an eyepatch stepped forward. He was at least nine feet tall, towering above the rest, and had an extremely broad build to match. Erza noticed that he was carrying a lance."Fools! Why don't you just give it up already? I know you two are some of the richest people in this town. Now where is that safe you keep it in?" He roared. The victims quivered at his feet as his minions continued to cackle. "P-please. You must understand s-sir...we recently went into debt over expanding our shop. Though we do make money, we haven't any saved up right n-now - or else w-we'd give it to you!" the old woman pleaded. The large man merely rolled his one eye and snorted. "Forgive me if that's hardly believable. I know you have some stashed away somewhere - do you really value it more than your lives?"

Erza took this as her queue to move forward. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but what exactly do you suppose you're doing to these innocent civilians?" She asked in a commanding voice. The big man, evidently the leader of their little club, looked over at her and laughed. "Sorry lady, you're smoking hot, but I don't have time for you right now. Talk to me after and we'll have ourselves a good time how 'bout?" He flouted her question.

"I'm afraid that simply isn't possible. I came to this town to procure goods from their shop, you see. And seeing as it has been blown to pieces…" She invoked her deadliest glare, and a few of the henchmen quivered. "...I will have to ensure retribution for all the sweets you destroyed."

The man with the eyepatch gave a booming laugh. "Well, aren't you ballsy? You seem like my kind of woman. But wait your turn for my attention after I'm done with these two." With that he took a stance, aiming his lance towards the innocent couple. Erza rushed forward and blocked his blow with her sword, using only one hand against his two-handed swing. The man looked surprised by her action. "I see you use a lance. Allow me to counter your fighting in kind. We shall see who the better lancer is." Before he could reply, Erza requipped the giant lance she'd used to breach Tartarus's walls, and took her stance against the villain.

"That's a big lance for such a little lady. Do you even know who I am girl?" He mocked her. "No, but I think you're going to tell me." She replied. The man gave a bark of laughter. "The name's Drum Bee - and I'm the most powerful wizard on the continent! Prepare to be annihilated."

"Such confidence in your powers can ultimately work against you. You would do well to be more humble." Erza braced herself for battle. Drum Bee came at her, launching his lance in her direction. She used hers to deflect it, swinging it in a split second to parry his next instantaneous attack with another blow. "Well then, aren't you quick?" He remarked. Erza ignored him, swinging again, which he blocked, forcing both lances to the side and aiming a punch directly at her. Erza stopped his blow with her right hand, barricading his massive fist with her own comparatively small one. _He's strong...but definitely not stronger than me._ She gripped his fist tighter, crushing all she could touch. She heard two of his fingers break and Drum Bee groaned.

"Bitch. How are you so small but strong?" He asked. "I pack it in well." She glared at him.

Drum Bee began laughing. "Very well then. I guess I can give you a taste of my magic, red lady" Erza backed up, noticing balls of magical energy forming in the sky. "Feel the wrath of my telekinesis and collect beam 999 now!" He yelled. Erza felt her body lift in the air as the balls of energy began to release beams. She quickly requipped into her Adamantine armor, shielding herself from the beams with the impenetrable shield. When the energy died out, she put away half her shield and requipped the lightning empress spear. Soon Drum Bee started throwing her suspended body around. "Well isn't that interesting? You can change armor quite fast." Erza again opted to ignore him. Instead she concentrated on maintaining an image of where he was. _If I can throw the spear as I invoke lightning, I can make it strike when it hits him._

She payed close attention to how she was being moved - if there was any consistency to it. _This is useless. I'll need to take a gamble._ She took aim at him, activated the lightning and threw it. It only took half a second to reach him with the force she'd put behind it.

"AAHHHGHHH" Drum Bee scream as he was electrocuted. The henchmen looked on in horror as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Now." Erza addressed them. "You lot must also pay for your crime. You took part in this ploy to destroy an innocent, beautiful, delicious and highly coveted sweets store for your own selfishness. I'm not even sure that there is a greater sin. It is only fitting that you are punished." She requipped into Heaven's Wheel armor and took out the seventeen remaining with a single blumenblatt.

Once they had all fallen to the ground, Erza approached the quivering pair. "T-thank you so much for that miss." The old man croaked. "Yes deary, I am ever so grateful to you for defending us there. I wish there were some way I could repay you, but I'm afraid we haven't anything to give…" Erza only smiled. "How about two promises then?" She asked and the shopkeeper smiled. "Of course" She told her."Okay. First, promise me that you'll give me lots of candy once your shop is up and running again. And second, promise that you'll never give up on your dreams. There is nothing more noble than bringing the sheer joy of delicious, sweet, tasty candy and confection to others. Such a becoming goal. It truly warms my heart." By the end of Erza's compliment, the lady was smiling with tears in her eyes.

Just then, Erza heard footsteps approaching - at least six people, breathing hard. The noise suddenly stopped, and Erza looked behind her to see seven very familiar faces shrouded in hoods. _Crime Sorciere._ Erza smiled and walked over to the group.

She saw the leader, the second tallest behind Richard, with his blue hair and tattoo just barely visible beneath his navy hood. She felt her heart flip. _I haven't seen him since that moment he walked by at the end of Tartarus..._ "Erza? Is that you?" He asked, though she knew he already knew the answer. "Yes." She replied. "What brings you guys here today?" She asked them.

"We were following a dark guild, the Gaunt Colossi, to this area. They've been pillaging the nearby villages for money on their way to meet their parent group, the Malevolent Entente." Meredy filled her in, looking around in shock at all the lifeless bodies. "...but it seems you beat us to it."

Cobra laughed. "Well well well, looks like Titania did our job for us. This mean we can have a break boss?" "No." Jellal stated, clearly irked by the suggestion. _I guess they ask that a lot._

He then turned to Erza. "Thank you for knocking them out. It makes our job much easier...I hate to ask more of you, but would you be able to call the authorities to take them in? We normally contact them anonymously then hide when they come to collect them, but it would be more reassuring for me if you oversaw their arrest. We've had instances before where they've woken up when the authorities arrive and tried to fight." Racer came forward and slung an arm around Jellal's neck. "That's where I come in. Moving faster than the speed of light, baby." He pulled down his glasses a little and winked at Erza. She noticed Jellal's eye twitch and he pushed Racer off him.

"Don't worry" She told Jellal."I was planning on doing exactly that anyway. These cretins must face their punishment." She remarked, clearly still angered at the dark guild's crime. "Wow, you're really pissed that they destroyed that candy shop, aren't ya?" Cobra sniggered. "Of course. Only the truly corrupt would stoop to such means for mere profit. Depriving this city of it's most glorious output - such depravity!" She rambled in her anguish. Most of Crime Sorciere just stood awkwardly at her reaction, unsure of how to respond. Richard then exclaimed "Now that's real love! Sweets! Oh yeah!" Erza smiled.

Angel spoke up next. "Okay, so is it just me or is the blue man being a dick? We're way ahead of schedule, the alliance isn't scheduled to meet in Dawn City for another week. It takes less than a day to get there, and Scarlet here just took out Drum Bee - the major threat. I don't know about you losers, but I want to go to that world renowned resort East of here - the Mt. Crastylla one. It's supposed to have one of the best spas on the continent. I need some serious R&R after all this traveling nonstop. Like, how am I supposed to keep up this angelic appearance otherwise?" Midnight peaked an eye open from his cross-legged sleeping position. "She's right. I could really use some time to catch up on my beauty sleep. What's the point of getting to Dawn City so early if we're just going to be waiting around?" Meredy scoffed "Beauty sleep? WHEN ARE YOU NOT SLEEPING?" She then turned to Jellal "But you know, they do have a point. We're all pretty tired out running around like this, and that Mt. Crastylla sounds pretty awesome - they even have a theme park there! C'mon, it would be fun!"

Jellal let out a _tsk_ and frowned. "I've already told you all - we don't have time for that kind of stuff. We're supposed to be enduring punishment for our sins, not giving in to selfish desires like that. What if the Malevolent Entente arrives early?" Meredy frowned. "So what if they do? The only reason we'd need to be there early would be if they moved their meeting to earlier, in which case they wouldn't get a fraction of the turnout, effectively making their meeting pointless. They're not going to do anything in Dawn City to draw attention, so we should be okay. C'mon, we all _reeeeally_ want to see Mt. Crastylla! It's been ages since we took a break - and now we have time for one!" She practically begged him.

 _Dawn City...I think that was the area of the candy store ranked 8th on Sorcerer Weekly's list...Yes, that one that imbues their sweets with magic. It said they weren't as refined and delicious as the others, but still tasty enough, plus the add-on of spells included! Perhaps I should tag along there to check it out...and spend some time with Jellal. He looks so good...maybe I could get him alone somewhere and try something...Don't be silly, I doubt any effort on my part could change anything._ She wiped the idea from her mind. She looked up and made eye contact with Cobra, who smirked and winked at her (as best he could with only one eye). _Well, that's embarrassing...I suppose I should monitor my thoughts better._

"I don't care what you say; we need to ensure the safety of Dawn City, even if the main threat has been taken out there are too many things that could go wrong! We're going and that's final." Jellal told his guildmates. "Hold on boss, how about this: you and Titania go onwards to Dawn City while we go for a couple of days to Mt. Crastylla and have our fun. We'll meet you there two days before the big bad meeting, and we all get what we need: us some time to relax, and you guys some time to bang without having to deal with our presence. Besides, Erza was just thinking that she needs to go to Dawn City anyway for her candy addiction, weren't you?" Cobra looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She felt flustered from that comment he'd made about _banging_ , but managed to stutter out a "yes".

"How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't allowed to just read people's minds like that? Only do it when I tell you to!" Jellal scolded him, his face flushed red from Erik's comment. "Buuut you can't fight his argument, can ya?" Racer prodded. "Fact of the matter is that you two could take them all down easy as pie - they're definitely not the best known or most powerful dark guild. So what's your reason for holding back, boss? Afraid you won't be able to punish yourself properly when Titania's there to do it for ya?" Sawyer was grinning at the end of his speech, clearly pleased with himself for being so cheeky.

And so it was decided, with much embarrassment and avoided eye contact between the two mages, that Jellal and Erza would travel to Dawn City while the rest of Crime Sorciere relaxed at the resort. Erza called the authorities and oversaw the Gaunt Colossi's arrest, then the pair set out.

"I'm sorry about the guild, they can get pretty pushy when there's something they want...I swear they enjoy making things as awkward as possible for me" Jellal told her. She laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about with that - it's understandable that they'd want a break now and then. Not everyone can maintain your resolve." He blushed. "Erza… thanks for coming with me. I know that the Malevolent Entente shouldn't be a problem...but I can't just let them be on the off chance that they hurt any innocents." Erza smiled at him. _Why is he so cute?_ "Don't worry about it. Now that Fairy Tail is gone...there's nothing I'd rather do with my time than ensure the same thing." _And spend as much time as I possibly can with you._ He smiled back at her. "I was sorry to hear of the disbandment, but must say that it makes me glad to have your help."

The journey to Dawn City was short, even by foot. The pair made it there by dinner time. They ate from Erza's food supply quickly (Erza had insisted that since she brought so much around anyway it only made sense, and Jellal had grudgingly agreed when she refused to take no for an answer). After, Erza grabbed a town map and looked to locate the candy store. It had been over a day since she'd finished off the last of the sweets she'd packed, and she needed her fix.

They found the store in the middle of town. The sign above the doorway read 'The Glass Elevator' with a description at the bottom of their trade. Evidently, the shop sold goodies that each had their own magic spell suffused while baking. Erza couldn't be more excited to try them out. She rushed inside, Jellal following after. Luckily the Magic Council was no longer searching for him since it was...destroyed. The Ten Wizard Saints had taken over their responsibilities, meaning that imprisoning Jellal now took a back seat to rebuilding after Tartarus - so Jellal could go places without being caught.

As they perused the store, a worker came up to them and asked if there was anything he could help them find. "I'm quite impressed by your selection here - so many diverse spells and so many ways to eat them!" She laughed, and the worker laughed with her. "We get a lot in, always changing stock. That said, many of our more powerful items are very popular, so we make sure to keep them in stock." He smiled. "And what would you say is your most popular or powerful sweet?" Erza inquired. "For a couple such as yourselves? Let me show you" He began walking away before Erza or Jellal could correct him, both turning bright red at his presumption.

They followed him to a smaller space in the store, where the more powerful items were kept behind a glass door. "This strawberry lolipop is definitely the best suited for you guys. Here's a pamphlet on its uses - make sure to read it before trying it. It has really gained popularity these past few months, and is what I would argue is the most powerful sweet here." Erza was sold at the word _strawberry._ "I'll take it!" She said excitedly.

They continued to look around at the sweets (or at least, Erza did while Jellal humoured her) before growing tired. It was getting pretty late, so Erza made her way to the cashier. Jellal bought a candy apple that was supposed to replenish energy, but that was all. Erza's haul was huge. She lost track of how much candy she bought, but she didn't regret a single piece. Walking out the store, the two discussed where to stay for the night. "There's a hotel up this street according to the map" Said Jellal. "Sounds good to me." Said Erza with a yawn.

When they arrived, Erza noticed the sign in the hall saying 'Hot Spring'. _Perfect! Just what I needed after all that's happened today._ Jellal walked to the counter and asked for two rooms. Erza felt disappointment rush through her. _I'm being silly. Obviously he'd want separate rooms._ She sighed as the lady at the counter made some comment that caused Jellal to turn bright red. The two paid and received their keys, making their way upstairs. They decided to discuss their gameplan should the Malevolent Entente make a move, in Jellal's room.

"If they stick to the setup we know they have planned out, then we really shouldn't have a problem taking them on just the two of us. However, if I know anything about dark guilds its that they are good at contracting very powerful wizards last minute to do their bidding. Now, that generally makes their dedication to the cause less strong than the others, and therefore more likely to quit should they face a strong adversary, but we should be wary nonetheless. There have been times in the past where we've been blindsided by such assumptions."

 _From the sounds of it, the rest of Crime Sorciere weren't lying when they said we don't have much to worry about. I wish I could just bypass all this dark guild talk and talk about us...but I don't even know if I could handle that. It always feels so embarrassing confronting my feelings for him, even in my mind. Could I really do it out loud?_ All this pondering was making Erza really want some candy - she hadn't had any in far too long. Looking into her bag, she saw the strawberry lollipop and pulled it out, examining it. It was rather phallic shaped, with a heart at the head and a good five inches of sugary goodness. She peeled off the seal and began licking while Jellal continued his explanation.

"...and if the Malevolent Entente has connections to Avatar, then perhaps its best if we gather what information we can…" He trailed off, looking distractedly at Erza. She had really begun enjoying that lollipop, shoving it in her mouth as much as possible and moaning at the sweet taste. For some reason, the candy had a strange effect on her that made putting it practically down her throat feel really good. She wrapped her tongue around it, not being able to get enough of the yummy strawberry flavour.

A few moments later she realized that Jellal had stopped talking completely, instead staring at her with his eyes wide and mouth partially open, his face steadily turning red. "Is something wrong?" She asked him. "No." He replied in a voice much higher than usual. "So what's important about this group Avatar then?" She asked, going back to sucking the lolly. "Ugh...it's ugh...cleansing ritual...d-dark...dark guild...bad guys...wizards…" He fumbled over his words, apparently unable to form coherent thoughts. Erza pulled the candy out her mouth with a loud _pop!_ "Are you sure nothing's wrong? Are you feeling unwell?" She inquired, standing up and bending over to put a hand on his forehead. "M-m-maybe…" He was breathing fast, his temperature burning up. "You seem to have a fever! Here, let's put you to bed. Do you feel nauseous at all?" His eyes seemed to be glazing over. "N-no, not nauseous" He told her, his eyes trailing downwards every now and then like he couldn't keep them looking at her face. _How strange._ Having him so close to her was having its effects; she felt heat rise in her groin, the desire to make friction between her legs becoming nearly unbearable. _I don't think I've ever felt it this intensely before...Not even when reading smutty books. It really is crude of me to get so horny when he's feeling sick. I must learn to control such inappropriate urges!_

She more or less grabbed him and shoved him on his bed. Jellal looked surprised by this action. "E-Erza?" He said, and she wasn't sure if it was a moan of agony or a question. Jellal's face looked so pained. "You should probably get some rest. Maybe I should stay in here tonight to make sure you're okay…" She said while tucking him in. "No! N-no that would not be good. You - you _need_ to go to your own room." He looked like saying so was torture to him - like something was forcing him to say it against his will. "Come now Jellal, what if your sickness worsens?" She pleaded with him. "It - it'll be fine if you just go to your room." He said, determinedly looking away from her. He seemed to be shaking. _How stubborn he is._

"Alright, just make sure to get plenty of rest and call me if you need _absolutely anything."_ He gulped, and nodded, still not looking at her. With that, she picked up her belongings and left the room. _That's disappointing...but that's what I get I suppose for trying to look after him. I was doing it for selfish reasons - I wanted to watch him sleep and be close to him. Given how aroused I'm feeling, I probably would have ended up touching myself while he slept. How inappropriate!_ She finished the last of her lollipop and threw the stick away. _I should really not be this perverse in my thoughts. I wonder what could have brought this on? I can feel juices running down my legs already and I'm not even touching myself! I wonder if it's just that I haven't seen Jellal in a while and being around him makes me feel this way._

Erza entered her room and changed into her pajamas. She got into bed and began touching herself. She managed to get off pretty easily imagining Jellal naked above her, but the feeling didn't go away. If anything, it had worsened. Her groin was aflame with desire, and she wished she had something to put inside her to hit the right spot. She groaned, and resigned herself to a night of no sleep.

 _I seriously wonder what could be making this happen...I don't think I've ever been this aroused._ She wondered, when her eyes landed on the bag of candy. _No...it couldn't be…_

She walked towards it, pulling out the pamphlet the store worker had given her for the lollipop. She opened it, and her jaw dropped at the candy's title: _Super Love Stimulant_. She felt herself grow red as she read the description. _Best suited for couples hoping to conceive a child as fast as possible...Makes the consumer produce up to 60 times their regular pheromones, effectively making them irresistible to the opposite gender...Stimulates arousal increasingly over time, only going away after child is conceived...The ultimate enticement drug, prepare for a night full of lovin'!...Optimizes fertilization by 800%!_

She had to stop reading with how red her face had become. _Why did I not read this before eating it!? That's what I get for not thinking things through...I knew my candy addiction would be the end of me. No wonder the merchant at the store didn't go into detail about the lollipop's power...I should have noticed that!_

Resigning herself to a night of frustration and complete lack of sleep, she decided to see if she could visit the hot spring. Entering the women's change room, she noticed that no one was there. _It is rather late I suppose. Hopefully the bath will help me relax enough to sleep, because my arousal is only getting worse._

Indeed, her situation down under seemed to be getting more and more dire. She had gotten herself off twice more before coming down here, yet the intense need to feel fucked only increased its overwhelming power over her. _Damn magical candy. That's what I get for thinking with my tastebuds! And Jellal's asleep and unwell...Probably best, or else I might have forced myself on him or done something really embarrassing._

Undressing, she made sure that no one else was in the change room, and began fiddling with her clit. Her nipples perked up once more and she was in erotic heaven. All her senses were processing the sensations in her pussy, and it took less than a minute for her to finish. _Yet the feeling remains._

She exited the change room and entered the hot spring area. She noticed a sign saying 'Co-ed bathing past 11PM'. Looking around the pool, she made sure that no one else was present. _I'm not sure what would happen if someone else was here. The pamphlet said that this magic makes me irresistible to the opposite gender...and while I am excruciatingly horny, I'm not sure that I could do it with...with…_ She felt herself blush just thinking it. _I'm not sure that I could have sex with anyone who isn't Jellal._

Feeling confident that she was alone, Erza tugged off her towel and submerged herself in the hot waters. She let out a cry of content. _This water is only stimulating me further...or perhaps that's the effect of the candy._

Whatever the reason, Erza began rubbing her legs together, trying and failing to quell her acute excitement. She brought her hands to her breasts and began massaging them, trying to remember the feeling of Jellal's hands when he'd fondled them by accident that time at Ryuzetsu Land. In her mind's eye, he was naked with her and willingly groping every inch of her body. It felt like her womb was craving a certain presence, and she blushed at the mere thought of what that pamphlet had said. _My desire is only going to worsen until I get knocked up...This is a rather inconvenient situation. I'll have to go back to the candy store tomorrow and ask for a way to reverse this spell. Til then, I should probably avoid Jellal, for both my and his sake._

Just then, she heard a pair of footsteps in the vicinity. She stopped touching herself, worried about what would happen if someone saw her. _I may not be safe around men for awhile...Though I can always beat them up, I'm not so sure that I'll want to if my curse continues to worsen at this rate._

Looking up, she noticed a familiar tuft of blue hair and the unmistakable face of Jellal Fernandes entering the bathing area. She couldn't help but smirk despite herself. _Perhaps this is actually a stroke of luck. Wasn't I secretly hoping for something like this to happen before we left?_ He was naked but for the towel hanging around his hips, revealing his toned torso and that 'V' shape on his hips that pointed a perfect arrow to the place Erza really wanted to feel. She looked greedily at his body, feeling her arousal amplify. _He's so muscular...I want to lick every inch of him._ Her ovaries felt like they might explode at the sight.

Jellal stopped abruptly upon seeing Erza there, eyes widening. "O-oh, Erza. I hadn't r-realized this was a mixed gender bath. I...I s-sh...should be...g-going…" He said his words halfheartedly and didn't move, eyes fixed on Erza. _This may just be a blessing in disguise._

"Oh, don't worry Jellal. There's plenty of room in here for the both of us." She gave him a sultry stare. "I-I'm sure...but...improper…" He was apparently incapable of forming proper sentences, still staring unwaveringly at Erza, unmoved from where he stood.

"Don't fret about propriety - we're comrades after all." She said, starting to wade towards him through the water. "There's nothing wrong with a little... _skinship"_ She was now right in front of him, her nipples only half submerged in the warm water. Jellal let out a noise somewhere between a squeak and a moan. Like a man possessed, he made his way into the steaming water, still wearing his towel. _Trying to hide your boner, huh?_ She smirked sexily, the knowledge of the lollipop's magic giving her confidence. "Now why are still wearing your towel? It's inadmissible in a bath you know." She drew closer to him, only just avoiding pressing her tits against him. Jellal was so red his tattoo was nearly indistinguishable from the rest of his face. He kept glancing down at her breasts as she pushed them together, creating more than an ample amount of cleavage for him to oogle. "I...I can't…" Still unable to form coherent sentences, she used the sickness excuse to get even closer to him. "Hopefully the water will help with your fever." She pressed herself tits against his chest as she pretended to check his temperature, earning a quiet whine from Jellal. "I...I don't know what's come over me...I f-feel like...like I need to…" His voice was strained, and Erza, growing bolder from her arousal by the minute, leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Like you need to fuck me?"

Jellal growled and grabbed her by the shoulders, turning them and forcing her back against the pool wall. "Yes" He said, clearly pushed past his limits, enfolding her body with his arms as their chests pressed together. Erza smiled victoriously. "Good." She said, grabbing him by the neck and clashing their mouths together. The kiss was ferocious and neither felt the need to go easy. Erza reached one hand down the span of Jellal's body, feeling the muscles beneath her fingertips and earning a moan. She carried on lower until she reached his towel, unfastening the knot and tossing it aside. She continued to feel around his lower area, avoiding his cock by mere centimeters. He moaned loudly into their kiss, thrusting his hips forward in desperation. It didn't take long for her to give in and feel his length. She rubbed her thumb against the tip first, feeling his precum leaking out even under water. Jellal let out a groan and began thrusting harder. Erza then wrapped her hand around his cock properly, pumping in a desperate rhythm while imagining what it would feel like inside her. Jellal brought both his hands to her tits, groping them hard and squeezing them together like there was no tomorrow. Erza let out a moan as he leaned down to suck her hard nipples. _His hands are so big._ They felt a thousand times more satisfying than when she fondled herself.

He soon grabbed her wrist to stop her from jerking him off. "You need to stop that or I'm going to arrive far too soon." He growled, looking like an animal in a frenzie. The sight and sound of his voice titillated her further. She smiled and brought her hand back up to his neck. Next thing she knew, he moved both hands to her ass, kneading it for a few seconds before taking a firm hold and hoisting her up out of the water onto the ledge above. He took a few moments to admire her unobscured form, then pulled himself up as well, laying them both down on the poolside. Neither paid any attention to the hard stone beneath them, only focusing on the feel of one another's bodies. Jellal pressed himself down on top of her, and she felt his dick probing her thigh. Looking down, she saw his full length, so much bigger than she could have guessed, begging to fill her with what she needed. Erza moaned, unable to help herself when that sweet pleasure was so close. "I-I'm gonna-" He began, fumbling his words again. She interrupted him "Yes! Please just do it!"

He pressed his cock into her folds slowly, moaning loudly as he felt them connect. It didn't take long for him to reach her hymen, pushing past it in a single thrust and filling her up completely. It didn't hurt like she'd heard it would - perhaps she was far too aroused to feel anything painful. "I-it's s-so tight, and wet...fuck Erza it's like it's sucking me in" He moaned. She moaned alongside him. "Good. I need you Jellal. Please - please just fuck me." He heeded her plea and began to thrust inside her to a steady rhythm. She spread her legs further, accommodating him and letting him hit her deepest parts. She felt a familiar coil begin to set inside her. Her orgasm built up in no time at all as Jellal plunged into her again and again like a madman. She cried out in ecstasy as she tipped over the edge, tightening around him as she came. He groaned at the pressure, fucking her even harder as she was cumming. After the orgasm had subsided, he continued to hammer into her roughly, and soon she felt her pussy build up to another climax. Jellal was getting more frenzied with her enthusiasm. "T-that's it Erza" He moaned. "Cum on my dick" She felt herself clamp around him once more. "I-I'm gonna - FUCK!" Jellal pulled out at the last second, shooting ropes of cum onto her stomach and breasts. She moaned at the sensation, getting yet another spark of arousal from it.

"W-what's going on?" Asked Jellal, staring at his still erect penis. "It's like I can't stop. Why is this happening to me?" "It's okay Jellal." Erza told him, scooping some semen from her stomach with a finger and putting it in her mouth. Jellal let out another whine. "It was that lollipop I ate. I should have looked at the instructions before consuming it. Now I'm afraid that we're going to be in heat until I'm impregnated." Though Erza logically knew that she didn't have time in her life for a child, the thought of Jellal putting one inside her felt like her most primal kink at the moment.

"Don't say that!" Jellal grunted, looking at her like some feral beast would its prey. She smiled coyly at him, reaching for her cum-stained breasts and massaging the substance in until it was evenly dispersed. Jellal just watched her with his mouth agape. "Y-you want me to actually do it? To impregnate you?" He asked. She nodded slowly. Jellal gulped. "I can't deny that my body wants nothing more than exactly that, but...the responsibility-" Erza leaned forward and covered his mouth with her hand. "We'll take care of that after. I don't have time for a kid at this point in my life - but this curse needs quelling" It didn't take much to convince him. "Right" He nodded, grabbing her legs and bringing them to his shoulders before she could react.

He pushed his member inside her again, both moaning at the sensation. Getting rougher this time, his cock reached depths within her that she never knew existed. Their moans grew louder and louder, not caring that they were in a public place. Erza felt herself tip over the edge when his head began ramming at the entrance to her womb. "Oh Jellal! I-I'm gonna cum!" She yelled. Jellal smiled and thrust even harder. "Good girl. I can practically feel how fertile you are. Beg for it" She'd never experienced this side of Jellal, and goodness was it _hot_. Her insides coiled tightly as the climax shook her, squeezing his dick hard. He gasped and yelped "I'm gonna blow" right before she felt his cum rush inside her. She moaned at the feeling of his seed entering her womb, overflowing it and making her feel sure that she'd just been fertilized. She'd never felt so satisfied getting off before. When they had both finished, they slumped down together on the rock. "I've never experienced anything like that before" Erza sighed in sheer bliss. "Me neither" Jellal remarked beside her. He pulled out carefully and moaned quietly at the sight of his seed flowing out of her.

The two sat up and washed themselves off in the waters, both relieved that their frustration had subsided. _If we're no longer feeling the effects of the spell, that means I've conceived our child._ She felt warmth flow through her at the thought, blushing despite everything that had happened. Then she remember the reality of their situation and sighed. _I will have to get rid of it_ she thought melancholically. She looked over at Jellal and he smiled at her, wading through the water to take her in his arms in an embrace. With their lust satiated, touching each other like this just felt intimate.

"So...does this mean that your now pregnant?" Jellal asked her. "I believe so. We don't seem to be experiencing the symptoms of the spell anymore, so…" "I see" He said, drawing back to look her in the eyes. "I know I have no right to be this selfish, but...It makes me happy that that happened." His face turned red for the upteenth time that night. "Me too...though I'm not ready to be a mother now...in the future, I'd very much like to have a child with you." She felt herself blush as well. The two hugged tightly again.

After finishing their bath, they got changed and made their way back up to the rooms. "Would you like to - uhm…" Erza trailed off, embarrassed at what she wanted to ask. _Strange, even though we already had sex tonight, I still can't just outright ask him to spend the night with me._ Luckily, she didn't need to. Jellal just smiled, kissed her on the nose and walked into her room with her. The pair laid down together on the bed and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, the two mages made their way back to the candy shop, both turning red as they asked if they sold any emergency contraceptive products. The employee smiled and showed them a pack of gum, commenting how most people bought them in advance with the lollipop. They got out of there as quickly as possible, making their way to find somewhere to eat. Erza chose not to think about it too much, popping a piece of the contraceptive gum into her mouth. Jellal looked at her surprised but didn't say anything. _I hope I didn't hurt his feelings...but I can't overthink this, it would only make me upset._

They reached a tavern that served food, and entered. Taking a table not far from the bar, the pair stayed silent while reading the menu.

"Did'ya hear? Turns out the Malevolent Entente disbanded because Drum Bee was taken. He's awaiting trial right now! Such pussies, they were never any _real_ threat at all" The group of men sitting at the bar laughed. Erza and Jellal looked at each other and smiled. "I'd best tell the others that they don't need to come here then." He remarked. "They should spend the time enjoying themselves at Mt. Crastylla" "And what will we do in the mean time?" Erza asked knowingly, one eyebrow raised. "Stay here, if you like. Our hotel does have an awfully nice hot spring." The two laughed, and ate their meals with grins on their faces, looking forward to the week ahead of them.


End file.
